


Change the Scheme / Alter the Mood

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Imaginary Fragrances [8]
Category: Imaginary Authors (Perfumes), Tron: Legacy
Genre: Gen, Imaginary Fragrance, Japanese branch of Encom, Pic-fic, Trust Me I'm an Engineer, Wataru Hatano Collection Since 2011, don't argue with the in-universe logic, this became unexpectedly technical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Notes:lemon zest, geranium, pencil shavings, coffee with cream, maple syrup, ozoneWhen to wear:This versatile scent suits both, work and leisure, but is best for the times when you need something fresh and a bit unexpected in your life. It will invigorate you when necessary and give you a subtle push in the direction you perhaps never quite expected to take.





	Change the Scheme / Alter the Mood

The man sitting at the desk in one of the biggest IT companies in the world, contemplated the wonder that was lying on said desk. Namely, the new sound card the company's Engineering Department had just come up with. The fact that it was a wonder had been communicated to the man in no uncertain terms by the head of the Engineering Department, Takayuki Gibbs himself.

"People will be all over this thing as soon as it hits the shelves. The Marketing Department don't even have to do much. Everyone will soon forget all the crappy lossy audio formats and most of the lossless formats as well. With this thing we will rule the recording industry and the minds of ordinary people alike."

The man raised his eyebrow. That seemed like a gross exaggeration.

"How much will it cost?" he asked. The Engineering Department sometimes had bizarre delusions of grandeur.

The question managed to cool Gibbs's zeal. But only a little.

"Quality has to cost."

"Well, yes but if people aren't able to afford it, we will not be ruling anyone or anything."

"Those that care, will find a way. The rest of the tone-deaf philistines can go and hang themselves for all I care. Just sell this," Gibbs huffed and stomped away.

The man sighed deeply. Gibbs was nearing sixty and the man supposed that as the head of the Engineering Department, he was entitled so _some_ grumpiness. And as an engineer himself, Gibbs also didn't really need to have any outstanding people skills. Which showed.

Anyway, in the man's opinion no thing would ever sell simply by sitting on a store's shelf even if that thing was the latest engineering wonder Encom had to offer. It was _his_ job to sell it. Well okay, the Sales & Marketing Department's job but since the man worked for the Department, he took it personally. Especially because this sound card really was a wonder.

The man's concept of advertising campaign was, of course, accepted universally. He might sometimes look like a total scatterbrain, but he was damn good at his job.

Now though, sitting at his desk at Encom while all of his colleagues had already left for the day, the man let himself think about what-ifs and why-nots.

This sound card was, to put it simply, amazing. Encom had plans to install it in all their new computers, though this information wasn't going to be available to the public for quite some time yet. Possibly never. However, the company's board decided it was actually cheaper to have one production line instead of two, so there it was: the new card for all the Encom's products, but the program that would reveal and utilise all the amazingness of the card was going to be installed only in _some_ of them. This would be the special high-end line of Encom's equipment aimed mainly towards people professionally dealing with music and sound: mixing studios, film industry and so on and so forth.

The "normal" computers just weren't going to have the programming specifically tailored for the new card (they _would_ be significantly cheaper, though) so the card would perform just like any other sound card available out there.

That, in the man's opinion, was horribly unfair because there was another trick: with this card and the program designed for it, Encom was going to unveil brand new and never-heard-of audio file format.

The man had no doubts that in a year or two, it was going to be the leading audio format on the market.

But what about the people who simply wanted to enjoy the purity of sound but didn't have tons of money to spend? People like the man himself, who just wanted to listen to their favourite music in the highest quality that there was? (It was _not_ an obsession, the man assured himself silently, thinking fond thoughts of the new hi-fi headphones he'd bought the other day. They'd cost a small fortune but they worked like magic with this new card.)

Clearly, something had to be done.

What was needed here was a small program that would allow the user to transfer tracks from a CD - or other audio source - and save them in the new format. The program didn't have to do anything else really. Well, maybe play the tracks back - that would be useful.

People would then be able to take their music anywhere they wanted because Encom was also planning to launch a new line of portable music players for the occasion. You either wanted quality and a separate device or you were an imbecile who could stick to their smartphone - that was Gibbs's opinion, but the company seemed to agree wholeheartedly on this. And a smartphone wouldn't be able to play the new format anyway.

Yes, this little program was definitely a good idea. Not the mobile application, though - that would be nothing short of suicidal. After all, the man worked for Encom and didn't exactly want the company to fail with this whole project.

The problem was, though, how to create such a program.

The man drummed his fingers on the desk and then rested his elbows on it. He stared at the desk's shiny white surface reflecting the overhead lights and wondered how much he remembered from his programming classes back at the uni.

He now worked for the Marketing & Sales Department, and nobody knew that at one point he had actually thought about becoming a programmer. In the end, though, it turned out that he hadn't really had the patience required for it and preferred to work with people anyway. But he wasn't half bad at programming. Or rather, he didn't used to be.

Now he would probably have to ask his brother for a bit of help (or a lot of help). His younger brother, that is, who despite being a programmer himself, didn't work for Encom - a miracle in this day and age.  
His other brother, and the man's twin at that, owned a small restaurant and was only interested in soba. And occasionally sake. Nothing wrong with that, but right now it was absolutely useless.

The man grinned to himself. It looked like he would be annoying his baby brother a lot more often now.

In the end it took several months, a lot of tries and errors, countless cups of coffee, hours of listening to David Bowie (the newest hi-fi edition of _Ziggy Stardust_ sounded terrific with those new headphones) and the fraying patience of the man's nearest and dearest, but finally the day came when Zuse was ready to be shared with the world.

"Good luck, my little program." The man smiled and clicked _Upload_.

**Author's Note:**

> * Takayuki Gibbs is most likely Walter Gibbs's nephew.
> 
> The story is what I actually saw while looking at these pictures:  
main character: [link 1](https://66.media.tumblr.com/222ddd37719fe89a9c5a85ba5c3a2e59/tumblr_pwaj4sPKzo1t904lho1_640.jpg), [link 2](https://66.media.tumblr.com/088166d7d9d260aafc02ce4328b166d6/tumblr_pwaj4sPKzo1t904lho2_500.jpg), [link 3](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1f5942dbe7632a2b54a0b702d7b1277d/tumblr_pwaj4sPKzo1t904lho3_500.jpg)  
his twin brother: [link 1](https://66.media.tumblr.com/537cca493d5234f4f14454a67aab7735/tumblr_pwaj4sPKzo1t904lho4_400.jpg), [link 2](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0382a2089e9980efc1fe09dd8333f09a/tumblr_pwaj4sPKzo1t904lho5_500.jpg)  
Also, fun fact: the main character works in [this building](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367591)
> 
> Photo sources: Hatano Wataru's Official Site: [here](https://hatanowataru.dive2ent.com/news/detail.php?id=1075107) and [here](https://hatanowataru.dive2ent.com/goods/item.php?id=1011846) , [official Twitter](https://twitter.com/hatano_official) and [Wataru Hatano Collection tag on Twitter](https://twitter.com/search?f=tweets&q=wataru%20hatano%20collection&src=typd)


End file.
